Harry Potter and The New Voldemort
by Professor S.Snape
Summary: The Final battle is over and voldemort is dead, but trouble is not over for Harry Potter and his friends.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and The New Voldemort

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THE STORY LINE IS PARTLY MY OWN!

Prologue

It was a still night at Malfoy Manor, even the peacock, who pretty loud on a good day, were as quiet as a mouse. The sky was clear, the stars were out and the faint out line of bats could be seen hanging from a nearby tree. 'Do you have any idea of how much longer we have to wait?' said a tall dark haired man in flowing black robes, from the corner of the room. Mr Lestrange was an impatient man the Dark Lord had been gone for an hour and he was left behind to "guard the fort" but he was really anxious to get into the fight with his wife.

'Not a clue but then again it is the final battle and we don't know if Potter is going to die as easily as we would, so who knows?' sighed a voice from the other side of the room, 'anyway who cares? As long as the Dark Lord keeps his promise I'm happy.'

'I wouldn't bet on it, you know how unpredictable he is, I bet he kill us all before he even thinks about giving us what we wa...,' a loud crash of the front door bursting open stop Mr Lestrange short. 'Is it over?'

The door to the sitting room burst open and Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy come in with relieved looks on their faces. 'Well?' said Mr Lastrange and the other Death Eater together.

'Well, what?' said Lucius, surprised to see that there was Death Eaters still in his home.

'Who won?' begged the Death Eater who was now looking at the Malfoys with a curious expression at their sudden change in mood. 'Who won the battle them or us?'

'Oh, that w-well we, er w-we,' stuttered Lucius who was now looking at the floor while twiddling his fingers.

'WELL WHAT?' shouted Mr Lastrange who could no longer put off the suspense.

'W-we er lost' mumbled Lucius afraid of how Lestrange would take especially when his wife was dead and he knew that he would eventually ask.

'And Bella is she alright?' _I knew it; I just knew it _through Lucius. 'Dead, she died helping the Dark Lord' said the shy voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

'No, no, can't be,' muttered Lastrange shaking his head, 'who, who killed her? Tell me I deserve to know.' Mr Lestrange now had a look of pure hatred on his face.

'No you don't, the only thing you'll do is hunt them down and kill them which will get yourself killed especial where they're now,' everyone looked around them for the source of the familiar voice.

'S-Severus, is that you?' stuttered Narcissa quietly.

'Yes, it is I.' said the voice. The mouths of the Malfoys and two Death Eaters dropped open as a silhouette of a transparent, tall dark haired man in black robes, pale skin, black eyes and snake bites and red blood stain on his neck, appeared in the centre of the room.

'But, how? I thought you were the Dark Lords favourite; I thought he would have protected you or had you near him at all times,' exclaimed Draco with a shocked expression as his father burst into laughter.

'Firstly, the Dark Lord didn't have favourites; secondly, I'm not Nagimi he never gave a second thought to any of us, unless we failed them he has a reason to pay attention to us,' explained Snape in matter-of-factly way as he looked over at Lucius who was clutching his side he was laughing so hard. 'I'm sorry I seem to have missed the joke.'

'The ... Dark ... Lord ... k-k-killed you, didn't he?' heaved Lucius as he tried to stop laughing. Amazed at how Lucius of all people managed to find out, Snape opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He could feel the gaze of every eye in the room on waiting for a reply.

'Well, er, yes,'

This time the other two Death Eaters joined Lucius (who was now rolling on the floor) in laughter. Then Narcissa said over the loud cries of laughter 'Why, why would the Dark Lord kill you? I mean what did you do?'

'He thought that I owned the elder wand because I killed Dumbledore, so for him to own it he had to either defeat me or kill me, and the Dark Lord being who he is, well, this is the result,' explained Snape also battling to be heard over the laughter.

'Wha-what do you mean "thought that you owned the wand"?' said the Death Eater who noticed something wrong and stopped laughing and stood up to face Severus' ghost wanting to hear more.

'I don't, and never have owned, the elder wand, he killed me for no reason,' said Snape with a look for satisfaction on his face, as Mr Lestrange and Lucius also stopped laughing and stood up to listen. Snape sighed and went on with his tale, 'The night that I killed Dumbledore I was the last one to get there by that time someone had already disarmed him because his wand, the elder wand, was on the floor,' at this point Draco's face had drained of its colour and was staring at Snape with a look of horror as he waited for the rest of the explanation, but as Snape turned to look at him to ask who had done it, he realised _he would have killed me, just like how he killed Snape_. Snape, who had read the look on Draco's face and realised that it was him who had disarmed Dumbledore and he who owned the elder wand, smiled a crooked smile and said, 'it was you wasn't it? The old man let you disarm him didn't he?'

'W-w-well yeah,' stuttered Draco who got a fright as his mother gripped his arm. Lucius, who beamed at his son as though silently congratulating him.

'And I am to believe that Potter stole your wand making him the owner of the elder wand, yes?'

'Yes'

'Well I guess Dumbledore had a change of plan at the last moment,'

'What, change of plan, what do you mean?' asked Mr Lestrange with a suspicious look.

'When I was working for Voldemort as a spy, I was also working for Dumbledore as his spy; he filtered everything I told the Dark Lord while I gave him my report of what the Dark Lord was up too. When I stopped being a Death Eater I never really chose to come back, Dumbledore asked me if I was willing to risk it,'

'You agreed,' interrupted Lucius. 'Yes, originally my killing Dumbledore was supposed to aggravate Potter so that he would fight me or kill me to get the wand but Draco here beat me to it, and the wand still got to Potter and now he and all the others at Hogwarts are celebrating the death of Lord Voldemort.' said Snape beaming from ear to ear. The room fell quiet. All eyes were on Snape. 'Well, I'll leave you all with that final word and be off.' And at that final note Snape saluted his old colleges was gone with a CRACK!

2

So thats the Prolgue let me know what you think also give some ideas and i'll try and put them in the other chapters.

Thank ^_^

Prof,

P.S. not really he's just awsome


	2. The End's Beginning

The End's Beginning

The air was filled with the cries of victory. The Dark lord Voldemort was finally dead and everyone in the Hogwarts castle, (or what was left of it), were celebrating the end of the great war. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One had defeated Voldemort only moments ago and was back from Dumbledore's office to join in with the celebration with a new sense of security.

'Harry, hey Harry,' came the familiar voice of his best friend Ron Weasley, as he beckoned Harry over. Harry smiled at the sudden applause he was give as he walked down to where Ron was sitting with his family and Hermione.

'Well done Harry,' said George beaming as Harry sat down. 'Yeah nice work Harry,' said Fred's ghost that was floating next to George, also beaming. Harry, who was glad and surprised to see that Fred was a ghost, just smiled thanked them.

'I wasn't finished pranking Filch,' said Fred, still smiling at Harry.

'What?' asked Harry, looking confused.

'I wasn't finished pranking Filch,' repeated Fred, 'that's why I'm a ghost.'

'Oh, umm I don't remember asking,'

'Don't be stupid Harry it's written all over your face,'

'Right,' said Harry blushing. The Great Hall wasn't as good as it always was and when it started raining everyone realised that the roof of the Great Hall was blown off in the battle, as they ran for shelter Professor McGonagall suggested that everyone should go home and when she finish there was a chorus of the familiar _CRACK_ and people started to disappear. Harry and Hermione joined the Weasleys as they appearated back home.

The Burrow felt a lot safer now that Voldemort was gone and Harry was glad, _The Weasleys have done so much for me Hermione too_, he thought as he, Hermione and the Weasleys went inside to wash up.

'Dinner is ready dears' called Mrs Weasley and no sooner had she finished had all the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry appearated to the table. (Accept Fred but he phased through the ceiling instead which was weird because Fred couldn't eat anymore anyway)

'Mmmm, smells good' said Mr Weasley as he sat down while the plates of food floated in front of everyone and then carefully placed themselves on the table. (But Fred just watched as everyone ate and sent George death stares as he was over exaggerating the deliciousness of the food)

When everyone had finished they showered and then went to bed. Accept Ron because he had to clean out his bed from the ghoul and George because Fred who was getting back at George by turning invisible and making echoing ghost noises, which was very affective because the next morning George came down stairs looking paranoid and screamed as Fred phased through the ceiling.

'Wow calm down you lunatic it's just me' said Fred with his hands up as if it would stop the screaming.

'What you have to do that for? You scared the hell out of me,' said George in a shaky voice.

'All I did was fall through the ceiling get used to it Georgie cause I'm going to do it a lot,'

'Why? Why can you just go down the stairs as per normal? And while I'm at it why do you have to freak me out at night with your bloody howling and moaning?'

'Because Georgie you fall for it so easily, I mean after all you always was the one who boasted about how much you weren't scared of them yet when the ghoul bumped the wall or a floor board creaked I was stuck peeling you off the ceiling,' George said nothing but did in fact turn a nice shade of red when he noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were already at the table with their breakfast and when Mrs Weasley came in and asked why she never knew that they started laughing and Fred put his hand over his mouth and shook his head as to say 'I had no idea they were here' and they joined in the laughter as the look he got back from George was priceless.

Once everyone had stopped laughing and finished breakfast Mrs Weasley sent them outside to de-gnome the garden but when they asked why she simply replied 'war doesn't leave baskets of roses besides the gnomes were throwing rock at the house last night and I barely got a wink of sleep' at that note everyone raced outside without another word. Fred helped by scaring the gnomes out of hiding and sometimes out of consciousness which made it easier to chuck them as they didn't squirm, Hermione who didn't think that chucking the gnomes was very nice got bitten trying to pick one up nicely this made Ron mad so he drop-kick the gnome instead, which earnt him a slap and a lecture about how the gnome didn't know she was trying to be nice. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George started laughing at him, Fred and George spent the rest of the day reacting it every time Ron walked into the room.

When they were done Harry and Ginny went walking around the edge of the garden when Harry felt a familiar pricking feeling in his scar _it can't be Voldemort I killed him yesterday him and his horcruxes _he thought as he rubbed his forehead.

creepy well thats that more soon but I need ideas Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase review and give Ideas

Prof,


End file.
